Santa Gives C3PO Best Christmas Present Ever: Sweet Dick
by FANFICTIONLORD69
Summary: I dunno. Santa, dick etc.


Santa Gives C3PO Best Christmas Present Ever: Sweet Dick

Twas the night before boning, and Santa was very lonely. Mrs. Clause was not putting out anymore, and Santa's dick was starving. He couldn't bear it anymore. He had to get some pussy. He immediately

went to the naughty list to find some dirty sluts that would lower their standards to his fat, chubby cock. He found one immediately, Kim Jong Il. It wasn't pussy, but in his state, Santa would settle for some clenched asshole.

Santa immediately jumped on Rudolph, who was his backup plan if this all went wrong, and set off for North Korea. Little did Santa know, Kim Jong Il knew that Santa was coming for his asshole, and had prepared himself.

Last time this happened, Santa's reindeer had killed three guards after they walked in on Santa balls deep in the screeching dictator. Kim Jong Il gave the order to fire, and a missile was heading straight for Santa. But this

missile was new and special, and tore a hole in the space-time continuum, and it sent Santa to a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, where robot pussy was plentiful. Santa was suddenly flying towards a vast sea of sand.

Rudolph wouldn't pull up, and they soon crashed. Rudolph was engulfed in the sand, and his asshole was lost forever. Santa was heartbroken, he would never fuck anyone ever again. He cried. He had to find a way out of here.

He started stumbling toward the never-ending horizon, slowly and sensually stripping as he went. Three hours later, he came across a small village. He stumbled into a small hut where a boy was working on a incomplete, but

functioning, robot. The boy screamed at the sight of Santa, naked and covered in sand and sweat, his massive stomach endlessly beating his penis as he moved, rushing towards his robot.

"C3PO! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boy screamed, pushed aside by the enormous man.

"Please no sir, my pleasure centers have not been restricted yet, my head may explode from the pleasure!" The robot frantically screamed, trying desperately to crawl away.

Santa looked over for anything that would make this easier on the toolbench, and saw something promising. In his sexual rage he grabbed what looked like a large sonic screwdriver, and was very pleased

to find out that it vibrated. Charging toward the robot, he inserted it up his rectum. The immediate pounding in his prostate gave him energy for the coming moments. He grabbed the robot by the head, and bent him over, finding

a small opening inbetween the robots legs. He quickly inserted himslef, and became thrusting. Frayed wire brushed against his taught cock, sending electrical shocks through his scrotum and into his nipples.

"0001010101011010101010010101111011101110010100100101011010100010101001001001010010010000010100100100101010100100000010110!" Screamed C3PO in pleasure, the circuits in his head beginning to

fall apart from the intense sex. He had never been ass-fucked before, although Anikin had built most of him while his programing was active. The wronkledskin scraping against his internal censors to incredible results. Santa member

strangely felt at home in this robot, and he never wanted to leave. Santa was coming close now, sweat pouring from his flaps as they swing back and fourth with every movement of his pelvis. He grasped C3PO by his head and pulled

him towards him, making his back arch, increasing the pleasure for both.

"You've been very NAUGHTY this year... BITCH!" He moaned incontrollably, his body finally getting what he wanted

"Keep going sir, I love this so much, but you must be carefull, if I cum, my head might explo10010110011010011001010010100101010100!" C3PO could not complete the sentence, his metallic structure to occupied

by Santa domminating him, using every ounce of battery he could from not completely collapsing into a heap of useless metal. Santa's baby-hose was hard at work, repeatedly pounding the robotic censor-center until a hopefully

grand completion. His pink oboe was almost completely worn raw from the metal keister. Santa's eyes suddenly clouded, his fingertips went numb, his legs stiffened, and his rod of pleasure siezed with one last thrust.

"Ho... Ho... HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sana cried out in climax as his balls exploded, and his meat popsicle convulsed, and filled the robot with his long dormant cum.

"10100001010101010101010 8===D" cried C3PO, Santa's cum filling his skeleton and corroding his wires, sending sparks flying up to his already overloaded center circuitboard, causing it to explode! Pieces of

shrapmetal shot through the cabin in every direction, lodging six inch pieces of jagged titanium into the walls. Santa could not get out of the way, his senses to clouded with passion. Three pieces sliced into his skull, cutting through

his soft skin, and piercing his skull. Flexs of bone and metal were slammed into his brain, swiftly ending his life. They lay their together, coated in cum and blood... alone in the cabin.

Anikin was killed too, erasing the pretrilogy from existence, he was watching the whole time.


End file.
